(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a noise-absorbent fabric for a vehicle and a method for manufacturing the noise-absorbent fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to a noise-absorbent fabric for a vehicle and a method for manufacturing the noise-absorbent fabric, which is applicable for high temperature applications of about 200° C. or more, such as engines and exhaust systems of vehicles.
(b) Background Art
Generally, various kinds of sound-absorbing and blocking materials are installed on various components of a vehicle body to block and absorb noise. For example, materials having sounds absorbing and/or blocking properties can be used to block and/or absorb generated in an engine room or a power transmission system of a vehicle to prevent the noise from leaking into the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle. The design of these sound-absorbing and blocking materials is a very important factor in the design of the vehicle.
The most important factor in the design of the sound-absorbing and blocking materials for vehicles is the installation of suitable sound-absorbing and blocking materials with sufficient sound-absorbing and blocking characteristics at suitable locations.
Currently, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyurethane, glass wool, and resin felt are being widely used as sound-absorbing and blocking materials.
However, the above materials are only suitable for use at temperatures of about 200° C. or less. In particular, the durability of these materials is rapidly reduced at high temperature conditions of about 200° C. or more, which prohibits their application to parts located near noise sources such as an engine and an exhaust system. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.